


The Captain's Heart

by FoxNote



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Little OOC Levi, M/M, Puppy-like Eren, cute eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never showed his emotions to anyone. He had to seem indifferent, cold, separate. <br/>Eren sees right through his facade. After spending hours watching the Captain while in his cell, he could see the little changes in his face, the emotions. What happens when the growing bond reaches a tipping point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Heart

I stood there, just watching Levi sitting outside my ‘room’, reading over papers. There was something different about the way that he held himself. Just a small change but it was actually quite telling. The problem was, I had never seen this in his body language before. The Captain’s slouch was a little more pronounced and his brow furrow was darker, but the most obvious were his eyes of all things. There was a certain dullness to them that I had not seen before. 

The bed creaked as I stood up from it and made my way to the cell door - which was wide open. Those dark eyes never looked up from the paper until I had stood in front of him far longer than was comfortable. From under his dark lashes those deep eyes watched me.

”What do you want Jaeger…?” There was something odd about his voice to…

”Um… Captain, I was just… I was wondering…”

”What is it?” 

”—What’s bothering you?”

The look that Levi gave me would have seemed to everyone else to be one of disgust but I knew it to be of shock. I had seen it before but, for one reason or another, this time I felt a little happy to see it upon his face. Moments ticked by as we stood there and my happiness turned to awkwardness far too quickly. My feet shifted under me as he continued to stare.

”Captain—”

Suddenly, Levi was on his feet, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. I tried to protest but he snapped at me to keep my mouth shut as the others were asleep. The grip on my hand was starting to hurt by the time we made it to his room that doubled as his office in the far end of the castle. As the door slammed shut behind us he tossed me forward and I stumbled to my knees.

”Ow… Captai—” I was about to complain when I saw the look on his face.

I never thought I would see the day when such a blatant show of emotion would grace this man’s face. All I wished now was that it was something other than this somber look of defeat. Levi’s eyes were still slanted in his signature glare but they were soft around the edges. His mouth tugged down slightly and his eyebrows relaxed.

”I don’t know what it is about you Jaeger but you are far too perceptive for your own good…”

The Captain moved behind his desk and sat down, head in his hand and elbow on his knee. A sigh danced across his lips as his eyes closed for a moment. Now he looked very peaceful but there was a sorrow to it. Carefully, I moved over to the desk and around to him, kneeling at his side. One of his eyes opened and looked at me. Then a hand was patting my head as his lip twitched up in a ghost of a smile while a breathy sound that resembled a laugh slipped past them.

”You breath a word about this Jaeger and I will punish you…” he said but there was little edge to his threat. He knew I would not speak a word. “Despite what you, or the others, may think, I’m glad to have you by my side Eren…”

The sound of my name was foreign on his lips. Hearing it made me relax against the hand ruffling my hair. My eyes closed as I leaned forward and placed my head against Levi’s thigh. He made no protest, his hand never leaving my hair. We stayed like that for a while until something dripped onto my nose. 

That was when I noticed the hand in my hair shaking a little. I jolted up from how I sat to stare, wide-eyed, at the tears running down Levi’s face. No words came to me. What was there to say about this scene? In front of me was Humanities Strongest. The one man squad. And, he was crying. How was I supposed to react?

”Stop staring brat!” he snapped, without opening his eyes or moving.

I sat back in surprise. “Captain…”

Before I could stop myself I surged back up onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. There was a shocked protest from him at the suddenness of my actions. I waited for him to strike me, to yell at me and kick me out of the room. What happened was something I hoped for but did not expect. 

He hugged me back. 

His hands curled into my shirt and his face buried into the crook of my shoulder. Not one sob left him but I could feel his tears soaking my shirt. There was a slight shake in his shoulders as I rubbed his back. A pain settled itself in my heart accompanied by great joy. Levi, the man I looked up to my whole life, trusted me enough to show me this face, this vulnerability but it hurt to know that he suffered like this in silence, all alone. 

We remained like that for longer than I would admit. When Levi finally pulled away his expression was soft and warm. His hand returned to ruffle my hair. 

”You know, you’ve really grown on me brat…” he muttered endearingly. “I hope you understand what that means…”

”Yes sir…”

”Call me Levi when we’re alone, Eren. There is no need for formalities here…”

”Of course, Levi.”

”So obedient, like a puppy…” 

The joy that filled me in this conversation was immense. So much so I was distracted for a mere few moments. In that time Levi’s hand had pushed away my bangs and his lips were placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I blinked. Unsure of what do do. He just chuckled a little and ran his fingers through my hair.

”Thank you Eren Jaeger…”


End file.
